Hetalia Seven Deadly Sins Lust
by WolfAnimeGirl15
Summary: So the background of this; and future stories, is that I found pictures of the characters and their appointed sins and I wanted to write about them.
1. Hetalia Seven Deadly Sins Lust

Rays of bright, warm morning light entered through the window; engulfing the room in its glow. Britain groaned, covering his eyes with his arm, blocking the sunshine that travelled passed his eyelids. Murmuring to himself, he turned to his side facing the opposite way of the light source.

After he settled into a comfortable position, he continued to feel movement followed by something solid being draped over his waist; slightly pulling him forward. Opening his eyes, Britain stared at the sleeping form of America, exhausted from the night's 'activities'. As the memories flowed into his mind, Britain sighed.

Escaping from the younger man's grasp, he began dressing himself; occasionally glancing over to the bed, making sure the other nation was still asleep. Making his way to the door, he looked back to America one last time; allowing his eyes to venture over the exposed chest of his young lover, before he took his leave.

This was a normal even for the ex-pirate; meet up with another country, get them drunk off their ass, take them back to their house, fuck them like there's no tomorrow, then leave before they wake up to realize what happened.

It was a rather ingenious plan, he thought. He wasn't looking for a relationship, and casual sex with the same person doesn't stay casual long.

Pulling out his phone from his pocket, Britain pressed a few buttons before returning it to its previous place.

Upon arriving at his house, the blonde took a shower and worked on paperwork he hadn't finished. Hours had pasted before the sun began to set; cueing him to start getting ready.

The street was filled with all kinds of people; big and small, male and female. Neon lights filled the night sky. Britain navigated his way through the thick crowd, making his way to his designated place.

Walking through the front doors, he scanned the bar. His eyes finally found what he was searching for and proceeded to his target. Taking a seat at the counter; Britain ordered his usual glass of scotch, earning the attention and chuckle from the person to his right.

"It's been a while, _mon ami_,"

At least he knew it wouldn't take long before they'd leave for the Frenchman's bed.


	2. Hetalia Seven Deadly Sins Gluttony

"Hey, America,"

Called Britain to his former colony after the meeting was over. America turned around to face the elder country as he was shoving his forth Big Mac into his mouth.

"You've been stuffing your face so much lately, I'm afraid you're going to kill yourself."

Swallowing the artificial beef, America gave him a funny look.

"What are you talking about? I'm way to into myself to something stupid like that!"

Britain shook his head, further explaining himself.

"No, that's not what I meant. You know, by heart disease or by choking."

"What?"

Questioned America, not believing what he had heard.

"Dude, I'm fine. Don't worry, 'Kay?"

Not wanting to argue, Britain sighed, still keeping a worried look on his face.

"Just…try to cut back on the fries, okay?"

"Will do!"

America chirped, giving his usual goofy grin. The two countries parted ways to go back to their own businesses.

Sitting in his recliner, America munched on potato chips; flipping through the channels of his TV. It's been almost a year since his old caretaker told him to stop eating so much, but America just couldn't understand what was wrong about it and those words still begged him.

"Britain doesn't know what he's talking about,"

He huffed, angrily surfing from channel to channel.

"I'm in excellent health!"

Involuntarily, America peered down at his stomach; stretched by relentless fast food abuse.

"Okay,"

He admitted.

"I've gained a few pounds, but I'm still perfectly fine!"

After a few more minutes; unable to find a program that held his attention, America grunted.

"I'll go make a sandwich since there are only lame-ass shows on."

Managing to get up, he began his journey to the kitchen when he suddenly hissed, grabbing his right arm with his left.

"Dude, what the hell?"

Then his chest became to tighten up, making it tough for him to breath. Gritting his teeth, America stumbled his way to the nearest phone, able to hit the speed dial button before he collapsed to the ground. The phone rung as he gasped for breath, unable to inflate his lungs, causing his head to start someone had picked up the other end of the phone, he struggled to bring the devise to his ear,

"Yes...Hello? What do you want, America?"

Spoke a familiar accent.

"…..Help…..Me…"

Heaved America before his vision blurred and everything went black. All he could do was listen to Britain's voice slowly fade away.

_I should have listened to you, bro._


	3. Hetalia Seven Deadly Sins Envy

No one acknowledged him unless he had an out burst, followed by various colorful words. Everyone who first met him always thought he'd act like his ditzy little brother and not be outspoken and short-tempered. Romano practically lived in Feliciano's shadow and it pissed him off.

None of the other countries wouldn't have even known him if it wasn't for his famous grandfather; who's reputation he would never live up to. He was hardly even called by his name; it was always, "Look, its Rome's oldest grandchild," or "Hey, that's Feliciano's brother." The only person besides Feliciano that said his name was Antonio, and even he compared the two brothers when they were younger.

Romano hated his brother. He hated that they were discriminated and he was the one unwanted. He hated that Feliciano was better at doing chores than him. He hated that he wasn't the one that people preferred. He hated he wouldn't reach the expectations of his elder. He hated that if he disappeared, no one would miss him.

Why couldn't he be like his little brother, loved and adored?

Why, why, why…?


	4. Hetalia Seven Deadly Sins Sloth

It's not like he doesn't do anything because he does…just at a slower pace. Greece couldn't understand why the other countries insisted on doing things right there and fast. If it was up to him, he would be lying amongst the ruins of his mother's greatness; the sun embracing him in warmth, and drift away into his thoughts. Alas, he was forced to hear bickering and shouting from all around him.

He knew this meeting was pointless, so he leaned back in his chair and fell into a quiet state of mind. The memories of his mother and himself walking down the stone roads of Athens in its prime flowed into him. Reminiscing was one of Greece's favorite things to do. Hours would pass as he recalled every sweet moment from his past. A small smile graced his face as the scenes of his victories against Turkey ran across his mind.

It wasn't until someone shook him did he remember that there were other people around. Being told the meeting was over, he sluggishly got up and made his way to the exit. Most thought he knew nothing, but he knew more than they would expect;

… He just doesn't speak to those who won't listen.


	5. Hetalia Seven Deadly Sins Greed

As the thunder of gun fire ended, the band of smoke that followed if rose; revealing a gruesome sight. The bodies of thousands lied on the ground; dead or on the brake of so, covered in gun power, dirt, and blood. Amongst the corpses were two brothers of speech, but rivals in power.

"So how does it feel, Austria?"

Bantered Prussia, who grasped onto the defeated nation's collar, lifting him off the ground from were he was struck down.

"How does it feel to losing to the awesome me once again?"

Austria remained silent, refusing to believe he had lost to the arrogant empire. The Prussian sneered, jerking the brunette forward.

"What's the matter? Cat got your tongue?"

"Do you ever shut your mouth?"

Growled the Austrian, glaring up at his adversary; sending daggers of hatred to the bleach blonde. A smirk swept across Prussia's face; enjoying the reaction he had received.

"Kesese~ so you can talk? I was starting to get worried."

He laughed, taunting the man whom he had destroyed.

"You know, Prussia,"

Austria scowled, gaining the red-eyed nation's attention.

"One day your obsession for land and power will do you in."

The cockiness in Prussia's features was instantly washed away, leaving a dour expression.

"As long as I have my knights, nothing will stop me."

He stated blandly as he brutally shoved the weakened nation back into the earth.

"Don't underestimate me."

With that, Prussia left Austria to rejoin his men, who were celebrating their glorious victory.

The room was cold and blank. Prussia's wounds he had sustained stung with the harsh reminder of what had happened. He knew this meeting was nothing, but a way to humiliate him and his brother further. As if on cue, the Allies entered his cell; each one of them peered at him blankly and stone-like at him as he stared intensely at the group of men.

"You know why you are here,"

Informed America, his usually care-free self had been replaced with a matured, war-harden man.

"You have done crimes against humanity and for that you must be punished."

Prussia remained silent, keeping his expression blank and jaw clenched.

"You're punishment for your actions will be as followed,"

Exclaimed Britain, holding the piece of paper that contained the once proud empire's fate.

"You are now stripped of any and all authority; your land is now the property of the Soviet Union,"

A shiver crept down the albino's spine just thinking that he'll be under the control of the crazy communist.

"And,"

Pausing for a moment, Britain looked emotionlessly at him.

"We her by withdraw your title as a country and empire."

Once the punishment was declared, the Allied nations left the holding room; leaving the destroyed man in the shadows. Not moments after the doors were closed, silent tears ran rapidly down Prussia's face; soaking his porcelain cheeks in its saltiness. He'd never let his enemies nor his own brother see him in this state of vulnerability; he still had some dignity left, but he still couldn't get over the fact that stood in front of him.

The mighty Prussian Empire had finally fallen.


	6. Hetalia Seven Deadly Sins Wrath

Some hated him; one lived him, but most feared him. Russia was not someone you wanted to get mad or meet in a dark alley at night. Many have just heard the stories of the torture that the Communist put people through. The people who knew those stories the best were the Baltic States; Latvia, Lithuania, and Estonia.

They literally shake in terror when the big Russian comes their way. They could also tell when he was at his worst and to stay away, unfortunately sometimes they were the things he took his anger out on. Becoming one with Russia was not the question you wanted to hear come from the Russian's lips. If he ever spoke those words to you, you better book it to a safe place and lock the door.

No one's past is a grueling as Russia's; being ruled by terrible, power-hungry men who could care less about their people's well-being. That's what probably lead the man into his madness….

Poor thing


	7. Hetalia Seven Deadly Sins Pride

Looking out from the window if his office, Germany watched as his soldiers separated the new arrivals. They herded the woman and children to the left and men to the right.

Gazing over the crowd his harden blue eyes locked on a man and woman cling to each other, unwilling to leave the other's side.

Unfortunately for the couple, an officer spotted their insubordination and made a point to stop it. Yelling to his comrades for help, the couple was forcibly torn apart; being muscled and beaten into their appropriate groups.

Once all the bodies were organized, a high ranked officer gathered the mass's attention and began to explain the lie that they will believe until it's too late.

In the midst of the speaker's speech, Germany's door burst open; snapping the stern country out of his daze.

"West! It's been a while."

Greeted Prussia, entering his little brother's office unannounced. He striding to his sibling's side and placed a friendly hand on his shoulder.

Germany sighed, shaking his head.

"You should really knock before entering someone's room."

Ignoring the comment, Prussia peered out the window Germany had not only moments ago.

"So…tell me again why this is happening?"

He asked, referring to the scene of people walking to their deaths unknowingly.

"Because they are a threat to the Master Race and must be illuminated."

Germany stated blankly, all the emotion gone from his face as he too stared out the window. Turing from the chaos back to his elder brother, Germany raised an eyebrow.

"Do you question Der Fuehrer's orders?"

The albino lifted his hands in defense, shaking his head.

"No, not at all, I'm just making sure you know what you're getting yourself into."

Before the blonde could respond, his brother turned his back to him; placing his arms behind his head.

"Well, the awesome me is hungry. I'll see you later,"

Watching his brother leave, all he could do was nod, knowing Prussia couldn't see it.

After he was left all alone again, German turned his attention back to the window, gazing at the black smoke coating the sunny sky in its blanket.

"It's for the good of my people."

He whispered with no one to hear, trying to forget the faces of the people who's ashes were being scattered to the wind.

"It must be done."


End file.
